Martti Ahtisaari/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Roman Herzog.jpg| The President of Republic Martti Ahtisaari and the President Roman Herzog of the Federal Republic of Germany. (Foto: Matti Kaltokari) Gerhard Schröder - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder se reunió con el presidente Martti Ahtisaari esta noche. (MTV3) Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| The President of Republic Martti Ahtisaari meets the President of the Republic of France Francois Mitterrand. (Foto: Matti Kaltokari) Jacques Chirac - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen (l) together with president Jacques Chirac of France and Martti Ahtisaari of Finland in a family photo session of the European Council Friday at the Fair Center in Helsinki. MTV.fi Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| President Martti Ahtisaari. Her Majesty the Queen was present at the Award Ceremony. Stichting Geuzenverzet Europa del Sur España * Ver José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Conferencia de prensa conjunta de José María Aznar y del Presidente de la República de Finlandia Martti Ahtisaari durante su visita oficial a España. jmaznar.es Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Speech by President of the Republic Martti Ahtisaari at a banquet hosted by President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro of the Republic of Italy in Rome on 28.1.1997. tpk.fi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Incontro con il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia, Signor Martti Ahtisaari. presidenti.quirinale.it Martti Ahtisaari - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU-komission tuolloinen johtaja Romano Prodi ja presidentit Bill Clinton ja Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat joulukoristellussa Valkoisessa talossa 17.12.1999.Mike Theiler / Lehtikuva Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Después de Mauno Koivisto, Ahtisaari, el primer presidente electo de Finlandia, fue elegido en una elección parlamentaria en dos etapas. Ella era Demari, pero en realidad no participó en política. "Entonces, los partidos de izquierda fueron extremadamente activos en temas de desarrollo", dijo. FOTO: Ulander Markku Martti Ahtisaari - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Martti Ahtisaari (Kuva: Martti Kainulainen/lehtikuva) Martti Ahtisaari - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentit Sauli Niinistö ja Martti Ahtisaari. Julkaisu - Etelä-Suomen Sanomat Esko Aho - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Esko Aho ja Martti Ahtisaari vaalivalvojaisissa II. IMAGE. National Board of Antiquities Martti Ahtisaari - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| EU:n huippukokous Cannesissa. Loppuinfossa presidentti Martti Ahtisaari ja pääministeri Paavo Lipponen 27. kesäkuuta 1995. mtv.fi Alexander Stubb - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| The Ahtisaari Days will consist of three separate parts, said President Martti Ahtisaari and Minister Alexander Stubb. Photo: Eero Kuosmanen. Juha Sipilä - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja presidentti Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat Alexander Stubbin kirjanjulkistustilaisuudessa. (MARI PUDAS) Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (C) bids farewell to the Finnish President Martti Ahtisaari (L) as his wife Eva and Prince Phillip look on October 20. The Finnish President was on a three day state visit to the country. Reuters / Kieran Doherty - stock.adobe.com Martti Ahtisaari - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Peter Mandelson with inspectors Martti Ahtisaari and Cyril Ramaphosa. AP Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Two Presidents in the Kremlin in 1997: Martti Ahtisaari und Boris Yeltsin. publiscan.fi Martti Ahtisaari - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Venäjän presidentti Vladimir Putin (toinen oikealta) ja ulkoministeri Sergei Lavrov (3. oik.) isännöivät Martti Ahtisaarta (3. vas.) ja muuta Elders-ryhmää Putinin virka-asunnossa Moskovan lähistöllä. mtv.fi Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| SPEECH BY PRESIDENT OF THE REPUBLIC MARTTI AHTISAARI AT A DINNER HOSTED BY PRESIDENT LEONID KUCHMA OF UKRAINE IN YALTA ON 10.9.1999. tpk.fi Fuentes Categoría:Martti Ahtisaari